Harry Potter and the Next Adventure
by The Jedi Wizard
Summary: My version of what happened after the final battle, should be mostly in cannon, including pairings. Join the sextet in their crazy adventures after for some and during their last Hogwarts year. What mischief with they brew up? Will the Death Eaters quietly give up? And were is Cho Chang?


Harry Potter and the New Adventure: Life or Time is Never Enough

Chapter 1

* * *

Death is easy, now life, that's hard.

* * *

Harry left Dumbledore's office, and started walking. Having no destination, he just walked, not caring where he went. Deep in thought he roamed the halls, thinking about what to do next having never really thought he had a future. Finally stopping when he ran into a portrait, one drawn with a fat lady in pink. Realizing where he was Harry was happy, thinking he could sleep, he felt like he hadn't slept in months, which he hadn't really, always in fear of capture.

Then it hit Harry that he didn't have the password to the common room.

"Er- I don't know the password..." Harry said.

"Oh just go in," the Fat Lady said with a smile indicating her gratuity of his deeds.

"Thanks," Harry said gratefully, climbing through the portrait hole.

Ascending up to the seventh year dorm, he was surprised to find there were the same amount of beds as the other years, the castle supplying the beds when needed it seemed.

Harry showered, cleaning nine months of dirt and grime and fear and anxiety. Finally after scrubbing his whole body clean, he felt like a new person, one with a future. Climbing into his four poster bed he fell asleep so fast he failed to notice the fiery red head fast asleep in his bed.

Ginny woke up and feeling the strong arms around her she thought it was a dream, that Voldemort was dead and she was finally with Harry. She relished in the feeling, it felt more real than any of her other dreams, which were often fleeting. She snuggled closer, not wanting the dream to end. Feeling the arms pull her closer, she thought maybe this wasn't a dream. Then continued to succumb back to the light of sleep.

Harry started to stir, feeling like he was back at Hogwarts in his bed, but in his arms was a soft warm girl that he had yearned for since he had to leave her at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Drinking in her flowery scent, Harry felt her mesh even closer to him, still feeling like she wasn't close enough, he pulled her closer. Awaking something else as Harry himself fell back asleep overjoyed that Ginny was back in his arms.

They both awoke at the same time, pulling the other closer.

"Harry," Ginny almost moaned. Harry smiled realizing the situation he was in before Ginny did. Most her upper body on his, her head on his shoulder, and her leg draped over his.

"Hey Gin, I missed you too." Harry whispered to her, kissing her nose. Ginny's eyes flew open, looking at Harry.

"Are you really here?" Ginny asked.

"Well," Harry said haughtily, "if you don't want me…"

"I always want you," Ginny said, pulling him down to kiss him. When they finally pulled away, both were quite breathless. Ginny put her head back down on Harry's shoulder, her finger drawing small designs on his chest.

"Is he really gone?" she asked amazed.

"Yeah, he is really gone." Harry replied, smiling to himself, looking down at her.

Both just content to lie their for a while, they did just that. Ginny started feeling hungry but pushed it away, wanting to just lie with Harry. But her body would not be refused and her stomach proceeded to make a rather large growl.

"Ginny I am sorry, lets go get some food." Harry said, ashamed that he had not been more attentive to his, well not his girlfriend yet.

"Harry, its not your fault, you didn't know." Ginny said, knowing the look in Harry's eyes. The second she said that she knew she had said something wrong because Harry's eyes got darker and darker as he was engulfed by his own self guilt.

"Harry look at me," Ginny said, propping up on her elbow, "Harry!" She said in a low menacing voice, trying to tower over him.

Harry was broken from his reverie, if only he had destroyed the Horcruxes sooner, there wouldn't be so many dead he thought.

"Harry, none of this was your fault, they all knew the consequences and chose to take them on if it meant fighting for what they believed in. They chose to fight, and we cant wallow in self guilt because that's not how they would have wanted us, that's not how Fred," She choked up when she said his name but continued, "would have wanted us. He would have wanted us living." She said, kissing him again. But this time it didn't stop so fast, Ginny's leg was already draped over Harry's, and trying to get better access to his mouth, she pulled her lower body on top of his, straddling him. Harry's hands found the way to her waist, holding her against him. Ginny threaded her fingers in Harry's hair as their tongues danced, forever touching and twirling against one another. Harry slipped his hand under her shirt, it felt oddly familiar, pushing that thought away he focused on Ginny, her tongue, his hand on her back, being a close to her a humanly possible.

Ginny knew this had to end soon, or else they would both do something that they would regret, well, Harry would, she thought. The lava was coursing through her veins and it was going to soon be a volcano. She tried rolling off of him, but it only made the situation worse, because he rolled with her and now she was trapped with Harry on top of her and her need for him only getting stronger.

"Harry," Ginny moaned, "we have to stop." She said breathless, his kisses trailing down to her neck and collarbone.

"Mmm, Why?" Harry questioned as he nibbled and sucked on her neck.

"Because," She gasped as Harry kissed right behind her earlobe, "We will do something we will both regret."

Harry stopped abruptly, drawing back from her. Her body yearned for him, but her mind told her she should wait. She read the confusion on his face.

"Is that what you think? I will regret being with you? That I do regret being with you? Do you regret being with me?" Harry asked, confused and hurt.

"No, of course not-" Ginny said.

"Good, because I like you, a lot." Harry said, grinning, and kissing the tip of her nose. The kiss once again, got quite heated, and Ginny rested a hand on Harry's chest, he immediately groaned in pain.

"Harry," Ginny said, jumping back in surprise, when she realized she hurt him, she felt awful, not taking care of his pain. "Oh, Harry I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." She said trying to apologize.

"Its fine." Harry said, smiling, "No pain, no gain."

"Here," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. Harry pulled her a little closer, feeling his movement, Ginny tried to help by wiggling closer. Harry responded by grimacing in pain.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Ginny exclaimed, trying to pull away from him, the sheet, revealing her tank-top covered backside.

Harry just held her tight, "Your always worth the pain." Harry said simply.

"What is all this noise?" a voice came from across the room, the three of them looked over at the sound, startled. Dean Thomas's head popped up from the sheets, looking at them, his eyes landed on Ginny, only it wasn't on her face.

Ginny, seeing his gaze, she looked down, and seeing her own state of undress, her face turning a lovely shade of Weasley red, she grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around her.

"Oi, you had your chance, she is all mine!" Harry said a bit possessive. Dean looked down, ashamed, then turned his back and went back to sleep.

"Yours?" Ginny questioned quietly, smiling.

"If you would like to, I would love to take you out on a date sometime Ginerva Molly Weasley." Harry said.

"I would love to go out with you Harry James Potter." Ginny said, her smile as big and bright as the sun.

"Ginny?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes Harry?" Ginny answered, a bit concerned and confused.

"When I was on the hunt, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I missed you so much." Harry said, sadly.

"I missed you too Harry." Ginny said, to her the word sounding woefully inadequate to what he had said.

"When I went into the forest, and I was about to die, my last thought, do you know what it was?" Harry asked her.

"No," Ginny replied, unsure where this was going.

"You. I realized you were, are, and always will be, the love of my life." Harry said truthfully, looking into the warm chocolate of Ginny's eyes.

"You love me?" Ginny asked, shocked.

Harry said, "I will love you until the day that death takes me away to the next great adventure."

"Harry," Ginny said timidly, clearing her throat she said, "I love you too."

Grinning widely, Harry pushed himself up and softly brushed his lips against Ginny's. Ginny wanting more, wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, pushing him back down and going with him. Harry, pulling Ginny flush against him, groaned in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ginny said apologetically.

"Love hurts." Harry reasoned, kissing her again.

"Mm, Harry, you need to get to the hospital wing," Ginny said in-between a break of kissing.

"Do I have to?" Harry questioned.

"Yes." Ginny said firmly, pushing herself off the bed.

Ginny, borrowing some of Hermione's clothes from her bag, dressed quickly. Going down to the Common room, they saw her family as well as Hermione huddled around George, trying to comfort him. Ginny mentally kicked herself, how could she be so centered on herself and Harry to completely forget about Fred. Her family needed her right now. But so does Harry, a little voice in the back of her head said. He isn't family she thought. But he could be, she though, the two of them could be a family.

Pushing those thoughts away she stepped forward, moving closer to them, and seeing the spot right next to George on the couch open, she quickly closed the distance. Upon sitting down, she found the spot she had previously spied, was much smaller than anticipated, not that it mattered to her.

George didn't even look up, he just sat there, staring at the empty fireplace.

"Hey, George," she said. He nodded, acknowledging her. "George, if you need me, I will always be ear for you." She said, trying to comfort him. Realizing her mistake, her eyes grew huge, fearful of what her brother may do.

The tiniest of smiles came across his face, and looking up at her he said, "So Ginny, how did you sleep?" A smile coming in much bigger now, and Ginny knew that he knew that she had slept with Harry.

"Fine," she said blushing, acutely aware of her entire family as well as Harry very close by.

"Good, wouldn't want you… uncomfortable." George said. He stood up, shocking everyone. "Now, I want everyone to listen up because I am only saying this once, we may wish all of this had never happened, but that is not for us to decide, all we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. And yes I miss Fred," George said, choking on his twins name, "but we both agreed that if one of us were to die, then the other must go on living, for the both of us. And that is exactly what I intend to do." He finished with resolve.  
The entire family was in shock; George had left the entire Weasley clan speechless, which in itself was a feat.

"Now, lets go down and eat some food, I'm starved. And lets let our dear sister go and get Harry so help." George said, effectively ending the conversation.

Ginny stood up, wrapping her arms around George, giving him a big hug.

"Thanks," Ginny said to him, before climbing out of the portrait hole with Harry.

* * *

So re-reading this, I realized I hated it, so, me being the author, decided to take some of it, and transform it into a new story, some of it will be the same, but most of it will be new. Hope you like it. -The Jedi Wizard


End file.
